


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Ravenhoot



Series: Ill-Fitting Pants (And Other Dire Hideous Clothes) [5]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Engaged, Engagement Party, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Horseback Riding, Kitlaf, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seriously All Fluff, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, karaoke with a grand piano, so sweet it will give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhoot/pseuds/Ravenhoot
Summary: Kit and Olaf help the Count and Countess prepare their cabin in the woods for a Christmas party and Olaf manages to talk Kit into singing a duet with him. Guess what song it is? Oh, and Kit and Esme are friends...Or, the one where we see just how many Christmasy/Winter tropes we can fit into one story.This takes place betweenAuld Lang SyneandThe Fox and the Count.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If the tags and the summary didn't convince you, let this be your warning. This story is 100% fluff and I apologize for nothing. Enjoy!

 Kit glanced at her watch and muttered a curse under her breath. She was already running late. Right as she was about to dart out the door, the phone rang. When she answered, she sounded slightly out of breath from running around last minute making sure she had everything she needed.

“Kit? What’s wrong, you sound like you’ve been running,” Jacques said from the phone.

“Well, figuratively, I have been. I’m running late.”

“For what?”

“I was supposed to be at the Crivellis’ fifteen minutes ago,” Kit breathed impatiently. She tapped her foot to express her impatience before remembering that her brother wouldn’t be able to see her.

“I thought their party wasn’t until tomorrow night?”

“It isn’t, but I promised to help El… er, the Countess get some things done ahead of time today.”

“Kit, she’s going to be your mother-in-law. It’s safe to say you can refer to her by her first name,” Jacques reminded her.

“Is this what you called for?”

“No, dear sister. I was calling to see if you’d like to get dinner, but it sounds like you’ll be busy tonight. So, I’ll just see you at the party tomorrow.”

Kit silently cursed again. She and Jacques always got dinner on the second Thursday of the month. She’d been so busy, she’d forgotten.

“I’m sorry, Jacques,” she offered sincerely.

“Don’t be, Kit. The Crivellis are going to be your family too. It’s important that you participate in important events with them.”

“You’re always so understanding.”

“I’m the eldest,” Jacques reminded her.

“Seventeen minutes, Jacques!” Which reminded her that she was now probably seventeen minutes late. “Damn, I’ve got to run. I’ll see you tomorrow night!”

Jacques said a hurried goodbye in return and hung up. Kit grabbed her coat by the door and scurried out into the snow. Jacques was on the other side of the city, so she hailed an unknown taxi. The ride was as brief as possible, considering it had begun to snow in earnest and the Crivellis’ cabin was outside the city a fair bit, but she was still fretting over being almost an hour late when she paid the cab driver and gracefully tried to run up the frozen stairs in front of the house. Kit couldn’t understand why they were having their holiday party here when their house in the city had a lovely ballroom that was perfectly suited for hosting a large number of guests.  

She used to knock and wait for Reginald or one of the other attendants to answer the door, but after several times of the Count insisting she was welcome anytime, she’d gotten used to just walking in. She kicked each of her boots against the railing to shake off loose snow and crept in through the front door. The house wasn’t as large as their manor home in the city, but in contrast to the snow, it felt warm and welcoming. The foyer was empty ( _odd_ , Kit thought) so she made her way through the sitting room (also empty) and into the kitchen. She found Olaf and his mother there – Olaf leaning against the counter with a cup of tea while his mother chopped potatoes.

“Kit, dear! You made it!” Eleanor exclaimed, setting down the knife and wiping her hands on her apron as she approached Kit for a hug. “I was just telling Olaf I was beginning to worry. They’re calling for more snow tonight. I do hope it doesn’t prevent people from coming tomorrow.”

“I’m so sorry I’m late. My brother called just as I was leaving the house,” Kit explained apologetically.

“Oh, don’t you worry about it,” Eleanor said with a wave of her hand. She never did worry about the little things. It was one of the many reasons Kit loved her. She was a very practical woman.

“It actually stopped snowing on my way here.”

“Oh good, maybe it has finally let up then.”

“Where’s Reggie?” Kit wondered aloud.

“He’ll be here tomorrow,” Olaf replied. “Mother tried to give him the entire weekend off, but he insisted.”

“Reginald is too good to us,” Eleanor asserted.

“So, what can I do to help?” Kit asked as she donned an apron.

“Oh, we didn’t ask you over here to do manual labor!” Eleanor fussed.

“I know you didn’t, but I’m offering.”

“You’re too sweet, dear. But really, the only thing left to do besides these potatoes is to hang the wreaths on the fence posts. And, well, if Reginald would consent to do it when he returns tomorrow, string up some lights on the trees around the house.”

“I can do that,” Kit suggested.

“Oh, but dear, you’ll catch a chill out there in the snow,” Eleanor protested.

“I love the snow,” Kit said simply. “It won’t bother me.”

Olaf groaned inwardly. He hated being cold… and he knew Kit was going to ask him if he wanted to help. He didn’t particularly want to, but any excuse to spend more time with Kit was fine by him.

_Wait for it. She’s going to ask. I see it forming in her head. Yep, there’s that sly little smile… and in three… two… one…_

“O, you wanna help?”

“Freeze to death making the house look like the cover of a cheesy Christmas card?” Olaf quipped with a smirk. He shrugged. “Why not?”

Kit beamed.

“You do realize Mother was talking about the _entire_ fence, right?”

Kit’s smile faltered. The wooden fence that led up the road to the cabin was at least a half a mile long.

Olaf chuckled at her expression. “The wreaths are in the barn.”

“The barn?” Kit repeated. “As in, the stable?” Kit’s smile returned. She loved riding the horses.

“I’ll meet you out there,” Olaf said in reply, heading off to his room to change into warmer clothes.

Kit retrieved her coat, which she’d taken off when she first came inside. She tugged it back on and pulled her gloves from the pockets. She realized she didn’t have her winter boots on, which meant her feet were going to freeze. Eleanor seemed to be thinking the same thing.

“You can wear a pair of mine if you like, dear.”

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Kit mumbled.

Eleanor _tsk_ ’ed and set the knife down again. She led Kit to the hall closet and withdrew a pair of insulated boots. It was convenient that she and Kit wore the same size shoe.

“My dear,” she began, taking one of Kit’s hands in her own, “it is no trouble at all. As far as I’m concerned, you’re already part of our family.”

Sometimes, Kit didn’t know what to say. She was so grateful to be accepted and loved by Eleanor. She accepted the boots with a wordless smile that she hoped conveyed what her lack of words couldn’t.

“You’re sure you don’t want help here in the kitchen?” Kit managed.

“No, no. I’m positive. You two go on and take your time. You don’t often get moments together without the constant barrage of the city interrupting you.”

Kit silently agreed. It seemed there was always a figurative fire to put out and the work of a volunteer never ended. She was honestly looking forward to spending the entire weekend at the Crivellis’ cabin where the woes of the city would just have to wait.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kit changed shoes and re-tied her scarf. She then went out the back door and trudged through the snow to the stable. Olaf was already there and had saddled two of the horses. On one, he’d also attached two large saddlebags, both full of wreaths. So full, in fact, that Kit doubted she’d be able to sit comfortably in the saddle. 

“I figured you could ride with me while we put the wreaths up and on the way back, the saddlebags will be empty and you can ride Lance on the way back,” Olaf explained.

“That is _not_ his name,” Kit proclaimed.

Olaf growled with mock frustration. “I know that, but his name is ridiculous. My mother is never allowed to name the horses again.”

“I think it’s cute!”

“Women,” Olaf muttered.

Kit scoffed and stroked the dapple-gray horse’s mane. “Don’t you listen to him, Lancetrot. You’ve got a lovely name.”

“Lancetrot… honestly,” Olaf said incredulously. He patted the flank of his own horse – a stallion with a coat as dark as coal. “At least Mother didn’t get to name you, right, Excalibur?” The horse stomped impatiently.

“Ready?” Olaf asked Kit. He climbed up into his own saddle before allowing her time to answer. He held out his hand to her, which she accepted. Kit hoisted herself up onto the saddle behind Olaf and once he’d handed her Lancetrot’s reins, he urged Excalibur out of the stable and into the snow.

“It’s a shame you don’t like the cold… It’s so beautiful out here,” Kit commented once they were on the trail.

“Ehh, it’s true I would rather be somewhere warm… but the cold can be tolerable with the right company.”

Kit grinned. Her cheek was pressed against his back and she wrapped her arms a little tighter around his waist. They approached the fence and Olaf slowed from a canter to a walk. Kit dismounted and secured a tether to keep the two horses together. Olaf dismounted as well and retrieved the first wreath, which he handed to Kit.

Kit would hang a wreath to a fence post and they would walk to the next one, repeating the process. They were quiet for a while, working in a comfortable silent rhythm. When Kit hung the final wreath, Olaf unclasped the tether and handed Kit the reins to Lance. He mounted Excalibur in one smooth motion and tugged on the reins to bring the horse around to go back up the path.

It really wasn’t fair how painfully attractive he was atop that horse, Kit thought. He was already good-looking enough on his own but combined with the polished look of him in his coat and scarf, the horse, the snow… Kit couldn’t help but think it was like something out of a fairy tale that she didn’t deserve. But there he was, right in front of her, raising his one long eyebrow as if to ask her why she was still standing by her horse with a dumbfounded look on her face.  

Kit smiled to herself and mounted her own horse. Olaf led them back toward the house at a leisure pace. For someone who hated being cold, he seemed to be in no hurry.

“So, O,” Kit said conversationally. “What are you planning for tomorrow night?”

“P-planning, love?”

“Oh, come on. Every time your family has hosted this party, you’ve incorporated some song or performance. What’s it going to be this year?”

“I, uh… I’m not sure yet,” Olaf mumbled.

“Yes, you do,” Kit insisted. “I’ve never known you to not have a plan when it comes to theatrics.”

“Well, I did have an idea…”

“Mmmhmm, I knew it.”

“And I’ve already planned it out… mostly…”

“No more than I expected,” Kit said.

“But, I’d need you to do it with me,” Olaf added in an undertone.

“Wait, what?” Kit was taken aback and unintentionally yanked on the reins, causing her horse to come to an abrupt stop.

“Oh, sorry Lancetrot!” Kit adjusted the reins to coax the horse back into a walk. “Walk on.”

Olaf flashed her an innocent, hopeful smile.

“What do you mean, you’d need me to do it with you?” Kit pressed. “I don’t sing.”

“You do… sometimes,” Olaf countered.

“Along with the radio, maybe… or with just you when we’re alone,” Kit admitted. “But not to a room full of our friends and associates.”

“But it’s one of your favorites!”

Kit didn’t immediately reply. Instead, she wondered what song he was referring to. She shivered as low-hanging tree branch brushed against her sleeve, sending loose snow down the collar of her coat… and suddenly it hit her.

“’Baby, It’s Cold Outside,’” she guessed.

Olaf cast her the same hopeful smile. “C’mon, Little Fox,” he coaxed. “It’ll be fun!”

“For you, maybe,” Kit sulked. “Hey, just curious, but why are they having the party all the way out here this year?”

“For you,” Olaf answered simply.

“Me?” Kit was confused.

“Sure,” Olaf explained. “It’s the first holiday since we’ve been engaged. Mother knows how much you love it out here.”

“Oh. So, it was your mother’s idea, then?” Kit looked slightly crestfallen.

“Damn you, Kit. You never leave well enough alone, do you?” He tried to sound annoyed, but his tone was completely non-aggressive. “I suggested it. You love the woods, and the horses, and the snow… and it’s your first Christmas as my fiancée and I wanted it to be special for you. Happy?”

 Kit wasn’t sure what she’d expected, but it wasn’t all… this.

“All of this is for me?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” Olaf huffed.

“This isn’t just your family’s normal holiday party, is it?” Kit asked suspiciously.

“No…” Olaf admitted. “It’s also an engagement party. For us.”

They had made it back to the stables. Kit felt her heart swell with affection for both Olaf and his mother. This was one of those moments that she felt profound gratitude for being so welcomed into the family. She considered for a moment and then before she could talk herself out of it, she heaved a content sigh and said, “Oh, okay, O… I’ll do the song with you.”

Olaf tugged the reins and led his horse to stand next to Kit’s, only facing the opposite direction. Olaf beamed at her and leaned over to kiss her. “Thank you, darling,” he murmured.

It wouldn’t be so bad, Kit told herself. She knew the lyrics to that song like the back of her own hand… or like the tattoo on her left ankle. So, she’d be singing in front of almost everyone she knew… there were worse things. Much worse. After all, she reasoned with herself as she dismounted from the saddle, her future husband was an impresario. She might as well get used to theatrics as a regular part of life.

Olaf took the saddles and bridles off the horses and hung them in the tack room. Kit slipped a rope lead on each horse and clipped them to large metal hooks on the wall. She retrieved one of the brushes and got to work on brushing out Lancetrot’s coat. The gelding nickered softly. Olaf emerged from the tack room with a brush for Excalibur and two apples. He offered one to Lancetrot, who took the apple and crunched happily on it. Once the horses had been properly groomed, they were each put into their respective box stalls.

“Still up for putting lights on the trees?” Kit asked.

“Well, we’re already cold. Might as well,” Olaf answered. “I think the lights are upstairs.”

Kit followed him up a ladder into the stable’s loft. There was a pile of hay in one corner and in the other, several boxes labeled “holiday décor.” Olaf opened a few until he found several tangles of lights. Kit took them as he dug out more and went to test each strand to make sure no bulbs were blown. The single barn door at the far end of the loft was open and Kit could see it had started to snow again.

“Looks like that storm they promised has finally made its way here,” Kit pointed out.

Olaf looked up from the box and saw the snow coming down in wide, fat flakes.

“Guess we ought to wait to put these up til tomorrow then,” he suggested.

Kit nodded in agreement. “It’s getting dark anyway. I guess we should head back inside?”

“We are inside… sort of.”

“You know what I mean. Back to the cabin.”

Instead of replying, Olaf sat on the floor of the loft with his feet dangling out of the open door. Kit smiled softly and joined him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. They were quiet for a while, content to just watch the snow fall.

“Hey, O?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think the world will ever calm down long enough for us to actually get married?”

“Truthfully? Probably not,” Olaf answered with a soft chuckle. He scooted backwards, pulling Kit with him, so that they were no longer dangling their feet outside the window. Olaf reclined back against the pile of extra hay. Kit reached for a spare horse blanket and spread it out over their laps.

“That’s what I’m wondering too… We’ve been engaged almost a year and we’re just now getting around to having an engagement party… and I didn’t even know that’s what it was until twenty minutes ago.”

Olaf pulled her tighter and kissed her hair. “Don’t fret, little fox. It’s just an occupational hazard of being a volunteer.”

“But what if we just keep getting sidetracked from assignments and such?” Kit fretted, despite Olaf’s insistence that she not.

“Well then, I guess we’ll just be engaged forever,” Olaf said with a feigned seriousness to his voice.

Kit glanced at him with a hopeless expression.  

“I’m kidding! Kit, my dear, I promise you, you’ll get a wedding exactly how you’ve always wanted. Whether it’s in one year or ten. I’m with you til the end.”

“Til the end of what, exactly?”

“Everything.”

Kit heard a soft sigh of contentment escape her. He gave her a soft squeeze around her shoulder and kissed her hair again. With his lips still pressed against her soft honey golden hair, he whispered, “I love you, little fox.”  

“I love you back,” Kit replied as was their usual exchange of the sentiment.

They sat in serene silence watching the snow fall. Kit wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, but when she awoke with a start, the moon was much higher than it had been when they’d first come up into the loft. She guessed it was around one or two in the morning. She shook Olaf to wake him.

“Shit, did we fall asleep in the loft?” Olaf said groggily.

“Yep,” Kit confirmed. “C’mon, we better get back to the house.”

They climbed down the ladder and sealed up the stable door to keep the horses warm. They trudged the short walk from the stable to the house and Olaf gently eased the back door open. Kit slipped off Eleanor’s boots and left them by the door to dry. She followed Olaf as they silently crept through the house to Olaf’s room. Kit worried that with the sudden burst of adrenaline from sneaking back into the house, she might not be able to fall back to sleep, but as soon as she settled under the warm sheets and snuggled close to her beloved, her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep effortlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Kit woke to the smell of coffee. On the nightstand sat a cup, still steaming, with a small carafe of cream next to it. She sat up and ran a hand through her tangled hair. Olaf came in through a door on the far side of the room that Kit knew led to the bathroom.

“Woah, easy there, Medusa,” Olaf kidded.

Kit ran another hand through her hair and rolled her eyes.

“Ha. Ha. Contrary to male belief, we don’t just wake up looking polished and put together,” Kit said. “So, you better get used to it.”

Olaf set his own coffee on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed. He brushed some of Kit’s tangled hair away from her face and kissed her between the eyebrows. “There’s no finer sight to wake up to, dearest.”

“Flatterer,” Kit teased.

“I meant it!”

Kit yawned and reached for her coffee. “Is Reginald here yet?”

“He got here about an hour ago, according to dear old dad.”

“I wonder if he’d drive me to the city,” Kit wondered.

“Why do you need to go back to the city?”

“I just need to pick up a few things,” she answered vaguely.

“Oh, fine. Keep your secrets. And drink your coffee. I’ll go tell Reggie to warm the car up for you.”

“Thanks, O.”

A short while later, Kit was on her way back to the city with the Crivellis’ driver.

“I’m sorry to make you drive all the way back to the city after you only just got here,” Kit apologized.

“No apology necessary, miss,” Reginald said cheerfully. “The Countess needed a few more things from the manor, so I would have been going back anyway. Where would you like me to drop you?”

Kit gave him the address of the shop she needed to go to. “I can drop you there and go get the things the Countess needed and then come back around to pick you up?” Reginald suggested.

“That would be lovely, thank you, Reginald.”

“You can call me Reggie if you like, miss. The Viscount does.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Actually, I’d prefer it. I only stick to the formality for the Count and Countess’s sake. Master Olaf is a bit more laid back.”

The rest of the drive passed quickly as they discussed some of Kit’s favorite poetry. Before she knew it, the car was slowing to a stop in front of the store she’d asked Reginald to bring her to.

“Thanks, Reggie. I’ll see you in about an hour?”

“That’ll do, miss! Happy shopping.”

Kit went inside, and the car pulled away.

 _He better appreciate this_ , Kit thought as she started browsing the racks looking for something that was just right.

The hour passed quickly and before it had felt like any time has gone by, Kit was paying for her purchases and leaving the shop. Reginald was waiting dutifully by the curb, ready to collect her packages and stow them in the trunk. The ride back to the cabin was uneventful and by the time they returned, the house had all but transformed. The lights had been strung on the trees (Kit felt slightly guilty for not getting them done the day before), the snow had been shoveled off the path leading up to the house, and the entire cabin had an aura of festive welcoming.

The house had been fully decorated in her absence. There was garland strung around the railing of the staircase and across the mantle. The fireplace crackled invitingly. While Kit was looking forward to the party, she was also looking just as forward to the end of the evening, after everyone had gone, when she and O would be nestled together in the oversized armchair near the fireplace. As she hurried past the sitting room, she noticed that a few of the Count’s friends had already arrived. She took the stairs two at a time (quite ungracefully) and ducked into Olaf’s room to change clothes. Fortunately, Olaf was already dressed and downstairs.

As she changed, Kit found herself wondering why the Crivellis always hosted a holiday party the week before Christmas when the VFD New Year’s Eve party was a mere two weeks later. She’d asked Olaf once and he had only said that his mother loved the holidays so any additional excuse to get together was fine by her. Kit had also noticed as she’d gotten to know her that Eleanor genuinely loved entertaining and playing hostess. In previous years, Kit had worn something modest but still festive, preferring to conserve her energy for the New Year’s party… but this year, she figured she would humor Olaf’s theatrics, especially since he’d talked her into singing with him.

Kit unzipped the garment bag and discarded her casual clothes into a pile. She slipped the dress on and suddenly frowned at the mirror. She’d forgotten that a sales associate in the store had helped her lace up the back; she couldn’t do it herself. She cracked the door open and peered into the hallway. It was empty, but Kit heard voices approaching. She breathed a sigh of relief when faces she recognized appeared at the top of the stairs. Jacqueline, Esmé, and Georgina were discussing where they thought the restroom might be.

“Psst!” Kit hissed.

The three women turned sharply to see where the sound had come from.

“Oh, Kit! What’s up!” Jacqueline greeted.

“I need someone to help me lace up this stupid dress,” Kit bemoaned. “And the bathroom is the other way down the hall. Second door on the left.”

“I’ll help you, darling,” Esmé offered and squeezed into the bedroom through the cracked door.

“Kit Snicket, where ever did you pick up this little delight?” Esmé gushed appreciatively. “It is stunning!”

“From that boutique you recommended actually.”

“I should have known… well, turn around and let me lace you up.”

Kit complied and Esmé pulled the satin laces of the dress’s corseted top tightly without making it uncomfortable. The dress was had a sweetheart cut with sleeves that dipped off the shoulder and rested about midway down Kit’s upper arm. The dress flared out at Kit’s waist and the skirt hung in several layers of uneven pleats with a built-in petticoat underneath to give it additional volume. The entire dress was light blue satin with a tulle overlay adorned with hundreds of tiny crystals that formed the shapes of snowflakes.

Esmé stepped back and gave Kit a once-over. “Not bad, Snicket.”

“Thank you for your help, Esmé.”

“Oh, think nothing of it. I’m always happy to involve myself for fashion, darling.”

Kit ran her hand through her hair to smooth it. For the briefest moment, she thought she caught Esmé peering at her engagement ring with envy, but it passed, and Kit chastised herself for being stupid. Esmé was one of her dearest friends. A surge of laughter erupted from downstairs and brought Kit back to the present.

“Guess we better get back downstairs,” Kit suggested. “Sounds like the party’s already started.”

Esmé nodded in agreement and the two women descended the staircase together. Olaf was waiting at the foot of the stairs.

“Ah, my beloved, there you are,” Olaf said when they’d reached the bottom. He placed a gentle hand on Kit’s waist, pulled her closer, and gave her a soft kiss at the base of her jawline. As he pulled away, he took in the sight of her and murmured softly, “You look exquisite, darling.”  

A wide grin spread over Kit’s face. _Good, he likes the dress._

“Esmé, you’re looking lovely as always,” Olaf complimented the fashionista.

“Always the gentleman, Viscount,” Esmé replied with an appreciative nod. “Well, I’ll catch up with you two later. I’m off to find Beatrice.”

Olaf clasped Kit’s hand in his own and led her into the sitting room, which was full of people. “Your brother has been hounding me for the last half hour about where you were,” Olaf explained.

“Kit!” Jacques cried. “There you are, finally!”

“Esmé said something about meeting up with Beatrice,” Kit mused. “Is L here?”

“No, Beatrice came with Georgina and Jacqueline. Lem is… I honestly don’t know.”

“He said something about delivering some notes to his old chaperone,” Olaf supplied.

Kit shook her head in disbelief. “He never stops working.”

The evening wore on as Kit lost count of the number of people who stopped conversations to congratulate her and Olaf on their engagement. A few older members of VFD were chatting with them and one turned to Olaf and said, “So, Viscount, are you going to keep to tradition and regale us with a song and dance?”

“Little less dance and a little more song. My charming fiancée has consented to join me this year,” Olaf informed them.

“Well, well, that ought to be a spectacle,” the nobleman said jovially and clapped Olaf on the back.

Esmé appeared beside Kit holding a cocktail in each hand.

“Slow down there, Esmé, the night is still young!” Olaf laughed.

“Oh, you’re hilarious,” Esmé said. “One’s for her.”

Suspecting their little performance would be any minute, Kit accepted the drink gratefully.

“Ooh, what is this? It’s delicious!”

“Brandy sidecar, darling. They’re the innest drink right now,” Esmé told her.

“Of course they are,” Kit said with a bemused smile.

Esmé wandered off to compliment someone else’s outfit. Olaf watched her walk away and turned to Kit, saying, “She’s…”

“A handful,” Kit supplied with a laugh. “But she’s got all the best intentions.”

“You ready to sing, love?”

Kit took another sip of the drink. “Another one of these, and I’ll sing whatever you want me to.”


	4. Chapter 4

Olaf did in fact wait for Kit to have a second drink. By the time she’d finished it, Kit was feeling the warm fuzziness that only alcohol can bring. She was happy. She had her brothers, one of whom was in love and also engaged to be married. Jacques didn’t have anyone, but that was pretty typical for him. Kit was engaged to the love of her life and things with VFD couldn’t be running smoother. This most certainly was the season for celebrating. She heard someone speaking from the foyer and focused in to listen above the sound of everyone else talking around her.

“… do believe my talented son and his betrothed have consented to grace us with a little performance.”

It was Eleanor. Kit loved Eleanor. That was another thing she reminded herself she was grateful for. Some women got stuck with mothers-in-law that were pure terrors. Kit was more fortunate than she could measure.

Olaf squeezed Kit’s hand and led her to the grand piano in the sitting room. He sat at the piano bench while Kit perched herself on the piano itself. Olaf began playing a melody that nearly everyone in the room recognized and early on into their song, the guests were tapping their feet or humming along under their breath.

Kit took a deep breath and started the song. It really was one of her favorites.

 

> _“I really can't stay (but baby, it's cold outside)  
>  I've got to go away (but baby, it's cold outside)”_

Even as she sang that she had to go away, Kit leaned back on the piano, bracing herself up with her palms. 

 

> _“This evening has been (been hoping that you'd drop in)  
>  So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_
> 
> _My mother will start to worry (beautiful what's your hurry?)  
>  My father will be pacing the floor (listen to the fireplace roar)_
> 
> _So really I'd better scurry (beautiful please don't hurry)  
>  But maybe just a half a drink more (put some records on while I pour)”_

Esmé sneaked around the back of the piano and handed Kit another brandy sidecar just as she sang about consenting to one more drink.

 

> _“The neighbors might think (baby, it's bad out there)  
>  Say what's in this drink? (no cabs to be had out there)_
> 
> _I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)  
>  To break this spell (I'll take your hat. Your hair looks swell)”_

Kit locked eyes with Olaf. He played and sang and she just sang. She was under a spell indeed, but if being under his spell felt this right, she never wanted to break it. Just looking at him made her heart swell with love.

 

> _“I ought to say, no, no, no sir (mind if I move in closer?)  
>  At least I'm gonna say that I tried (what's the sense in hurtin' my pride?)”_

Kit bore a sly smile and wiggled her finger back and forth as she sang, “ _no, no, no sir.”_ Maybe she was imagining it because of the song or the cocktails, but she could have sworn there was a hungry, slightly seductive gleam in Olaf’s eyes. Kit felt an innocent, _que sera sera_ smile creep over her mouth when she sang about saying she at least tried to refuse the handsome suitor’s advances.

 

> _“I really can't stay (oh baby don't hold out)  
>  Ah, but it's cold outside_
> 
> _I simply must go (but baby, it's cold outside)  
>  The answer is no (but baby, it's cold outside)”_

Even though Kit’s lines in the song were supposed to be disingenuously refusing her suitor’s advances, she couldn’t help but giggle a bit when she sang that the answer was no.  

 

> _“Your welcome has been (how lucky that you dropped in)  
>  So nice and warm (look out the window at this storm)”_

Nice and warm… like the oversized armchair by the fire would be later that night.

 

> _“My sister will be suspicious (gosh your lips look delicious)  
>  My brother will be there at the door (waves upon the tropical shore)”_

Kit imagined her brother literally being there at the door, waiting for her to come home. Kit didn’t have any sisters, but she could imagine Lemony being the suspicious one and Jacques being poised at the door, waiting to ask her what felt like a thousand questions. He’d done that once, Kit remembered, after she had snuck out to go for a midnight joyride with Olaf in his father’s car. They’d nearly gotten arrested.

 

> _“My maiden aunt’s mind is vicious (gosh your lips are delicious)  
>  But maybe just a cigarette more (never such a blizzard before)”_

She crossed her legs as she perched on the piano. Olaf played with such refined sophistication. If he was truly the gentleman in the song, Kit couldn’t imagine how anyone could deny him.

 

> _“I've got to get home (but baby, you'd freeze out there)  
>  Say, lend me a coat (it's up to your knees out there)”_

Kit glanced out the window behind the throngs of guests. There wasn’t exactly a blizzard, but it had snowed all night and most of the day. She guessed the snow really would come up to her knees.

 

> _“You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)  
>  But don't you see? (how can you do this thing to me?)”_

Kit thought about how even now, nearly a year after being engaged, she still felt a tingling spark whenever Olaf kissed her… or even just reached for her hand. If this wasn’t true love, she didn’t want to know what was.

 

> _“There's bound to be talk tomorrow (think of my lifelong sorrow)  
>  At least there will be plenty implied (if you got pneumonia and died)”_

Kit chuckled aloud as she sang that there would be plenty implied if the single, innocent maiden stayed overnight at a male caller’s home. The song was so dated but she still loved it. She wondered if any of the present guests implied some of the same musings when she would stay at the Crivellis’ manor prior to becoming the Viscount’s future bride.

 

> _“I really can't stay (get over that hold out)  
>  Baby, it's cold”_

Kit slid off the back of the piano and circled around to sit on the piano bench beside Olaf, only she sat backwards, facing out to the room instead of the piano as Olaf was.

 

> _“Baby, it's cold outside.”_

They sang the last line together. Olaf played the final notes of the song without looking at the piano keys; his attention was completely on Kit. As he played the last note, he leaned over to kiss her. Kit initially felt embarrassment from such a public display of affection in front of so many colleagues and associates, but then she remembered this was her engagement party. She quashed any feelings of embarrassment and returned her fiancé’s kiss without anything else vying for attention in her mind. She’d often thought that no night could be more perfect than the New Year’s Eve party when he’d proposed to her… but this night was coming in close second.

The entire room erupted into cheers and applause. More guests came up to the piano to shake Olaf’s hand or give Kit a one-armed hug of congratulations.

“Well, well, well,” came a drawling voice. “That was some show.”

“Jacques!” Kit exclaimed happily.

“Quite different from previous years’ performances, old friend,” Jacques said to Olaf.

“Yes well… my song and dance doesn’t belong exclusively to me anymore, now does it?” Olaf replied with a fond look toward Kit.

Kit saw from the corner of her eye that Olaf’s parents were approaching them. Jacques must have noticed it too because he hurriedly kissed Kit’s cheek, clapped Olaf warmly on the back, and disappeared into the crowd of guests.

Oaf’s father stood next to Kit and smiled warmly at her. He cleared his throat and almost everyone in the room hushed simultaneously.

“As most of you know, this evening is not just a holiday celebration with our associates… It is a celebration of my son’s upcoming marriage to the radiant Katherine Snicket, whom we have already come to love as a daughter,” Count Crivelli boomed.

Olaf groaned too softly to be heard by anyone but Kit. His father could be quite pretentious, Kit had to admit… and it made her cringe inwardly when he’d used her full name. No one called her Katherine. She stopped her inward musings when Olaf’s mother began to speak.

“Kit, darling, we are _so_ looking forward to having you in our family. We know firsthand that being volunteers is demanding work… so even if your wedding is delayed a handful of times - like ours was, never lose sight of your love for one another. That is also the reason why my husband and I have chosen to present our gift to you tonight, since weddings can be such unpredictable affairs in our line of work.”

“Eleanor is right,” the Count declared. “Regardless of when they marry, we have decided to bestow our gift now, with the understanding that it will come to fruition once they are wed.”

Kit clutched Olaf’s arm, truly not knowing what to expect. The Count made an elaborate display of handing a folded document to Olaf, who accepted the sheet of paper as delicately as if it were a snake poised to strike. He unfolded it slowly, deliberately, genuinely having no idea what his parents were up to. With the document unfolded, Olaf stared at it with an unreadable expression for a moment.

“It’s… the deed to this house. The cabin,” he announced.

“They-they’re giving us this house?” Kit exclaimed in pure disbelief.

“We are,” Eleanor answered. “Kit, dear, I know how much you love this cabin and once you’re married, you’ll need a place that is your own. I’m sure you’ll eventually find a lovely place in the city, but until then… well, we want the cabin to be yours.”

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Kit stammered.

She and Olaf shared a moment of mutual shock and excitement. Kit hugged Eleanor tightly and Olaf exchanged a firm handshake with his father. 

"Dad... thank you," Olaf expressed genuinely. 

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur, but Kit recalled enjoying every moment of it. Even when Jacqueline tried to carry several drinks in from the kitchen in one trip, resulting in her dropping almost half of them and saturating Monty and Gustav. Olaf had leaned in so only Kit could hear him and said, “That’s her, you know… The future Duchess my father wanted to arrange my marriage to.”

Kit looked to where he was pointing.

“Who? _Jacqueline?!_ ”

“Shhh!” Olaf hissed. “I’m not sure how many people know that’s who she is.”

“I never would have guessed,” Kit mused. “Hmm… can you imagine being married to her?” She tried to hide the jealous undertones in her voice, but Olaf caught them anyway.

“No,” he answered immediately. “I couldn’t imagine being with anyone besides you, little fox.”

He suddenly pointed to the kitchen, where Jacques, Beatrice, and Esmé had just disappeared.

"I think we've mingled quite enough for the evening. What do you think?" Olaf suggested. 

"I think you're absolutely right," Kit agreed. 

They quietly extricated themselves from the crowd of people and crept to the kitchen. They spent the remainder of the party out of sight of the other guests, spending time with their friends, laughing and sharing stories of their apprenticeships until well after midnight.

**************

Once all of the party guests had gone home and Olaf’s parents announced that they were retiring for the evening (“Why they can’t just say they’re going to bed like normal people, I’ll never know,” Olaf complained), he and Kit were exactly where Kit had wanted them to be all evening. Olaf was sprawled out in the oversized armchair by the fireplace, having discarded his suit jacket and tie on the piano bench and now wore only his trousers and undershirt. He’d kicked his feet out onto the ottoman at the end of the chair. Kit was still in her party dress, curled up against Olaf, not unlike a cat, with her feet tucked beneath her and her head resting lazily on his shoulder.

Olaf was carefully pulling the bobby pins and tiny rubber bands from her hair that had held it in place all evening. Once the final pin had been extricated from her thick, wavy hair, Olaf slowly ran his hand through it, eliciting a soft moan of contentment from Kit. She readjusted to get more comfortable, draping her hand across his chest. Her fingers brushed coarse chest hair, which she ran her fingernails over lightly for a few moments until Olaf shivered.

“That tickles,” he whispered hoarsely. Kit said nothing but withdrew her hand from the unbuttoned collar of his undershirt and instead, wrapped her arm around his waist.

Olaf looked around the room and listened to the fireplace crackle. One day, this would be his and Kit’s home. Though he knew Kit (and Lemony) would say that thoughts like those were dangerous, he let himself think them anyway. He peered down at his beloved and she looked back up at him with a sleepy, blissful smile.

“Merry Christmas, Olaf,” she murmured softly.

“Merry Christmas, Kit,” he returned.

Kit yawned again. Olaf knew it was only minutes before she’d be asleep for good.

“O?”

“I know, little fox,” he purred. “I love you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics to "Baby it's Cold Outside" are obviously not mine and just borrowed for this fic. No commission or any profit is being made here. It's all for funzies.


End file.
